Project Summary/ Abstract This ShEEP request is for the acquisition of a confocal laser scanning microscope for the core facility at VA Greater Los Angeles Healthcare System, Sepulveda campus, which will be used by multiple investigators in building-7. These investigators are actively engaged in pre-clinical research on a range of neurological and psychiatric disorders that are highly prevalent in Veterans. One of the key component of their research programs involves double- and triple- immunostaining and analyses of the cell types that are affected to validate the nature of the morphometric, immunohistochemical, and pathological changes in those cells that underlie/contribute to those neurological and psychiatric disorders including insomnia, opiate addiction, narcolepsy, cognitive impairment, seizure disorders, and sleep disturbance in aging. As compared to the standard fluorescent microscopy, the procurement of this confocal microscope will significantly improve the ability of these investigators to precisely document and analyze those cellular and subcellular pathophysiological changes that underlie those neurological and psychiatric disorders. It will also serve as a valuable resource for the future VA investigators. Therefore, the potential of this ShEEP proposal to impact the clinical and basic research projects and therein the health of the population served by the Department of Veterans Affairs is significant.